


Fuzzy Minds

by reader8363



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ear Fucking, F/M, Furry, Parent/Child Incest, Skull Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader8363/pseuds/reader8363
Summary: He never expected to lust for his own mother, a purebred at that, and find an ad that will give him an idea to do to his mom, but he decides to do it on his own, for better or for worse





	1. Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this story is bad, I'm new to the idea and didn't know a lot about it.

I woke up to my tail being curled around my leg. People have been finding it a bit odd that my tail was about 5-6 ft long, for a mutt, so I have to curl it around my chest to avoid it being stepped on. I grabbed my clothes and glasses, then headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

I hopped into the shower and made sure to wash my brownish-grey fur that looked like I was wearing a poncho, that ended with white around it and down to my toes. My tail was no exception, it was brownish-grey with 6in of white at the tip. I cupped my hands under the showerhead and splashed my face to get rid of the morning tiredness.

After the shower, I placed my glasses on and started drying off my fur, I could hear my mom cooking down the stair, and from the smell of it, it was bacon.

After getting dressed, I headed down the stairs to see mom standing over a pan of bacon, and if sounded like she was drooling of it. Mom looked amazing for a common collie at the age of 40, her fur coat was combed down and shiny due to her taking a shower before I got up, her ears were folded with three earrings in one ear glistened in the morning sun, her tail was wagging a mile a minute. She wore her slightly baggy nightshirt and sweatpants. I lightly cough to get her attention, and not to scare her, but that didn't work. She yelped, turned to me and said as she wiped the drool off of her muzzle, “Sweetie, I wasn't expecting you to be up early, I have some bacon waiting for you.”

I crossed my arms and said as I tapped my foot, “Mother, you were drooling over the bacon again, weren't you? You do remember what your doctor said, “you need to cut down on the bacon.” She sighed and hung her head, she knew she was beaten like every other day. I walked over to her and added I pat her on the shoulder, “Why don't you get ready for work and I'll make you some eggs. She headed up the stairs, leaving me with my bacon and some cooking on the stove.

After putting the extra bacon in the fridge and making mom some eggs, I opened the newspaper as I ate breakfast. I looked up when I head odd footsteps, and almost dropping my bacon Mom was wearing a black dress that cupped her curves nicely, showed a little of her cleavage, and I could smell that she used perfume. I quickly gathered my thoughts and said as I tried not to stare, “What's up, that isn't you work outfit?

She looked in the mirror and said as she placed a good necklace with a black ball hanging off of it, “It a special occasion, so I have to look my best.” She turned around and said through lidded eyes as she picked up the container of her eggs, “thank you, dear, see you after work.” Then she headed for the door.

After the door closed, I breathe a sigh of relief, I never fantasized about my mom, but that expression and the dress is pushing me further. I picked up my plate and wrapped it up, I didn't have an appetite after that. I quickly headed up the stairs to get ready for a day of looking for work.

I entered my room and booted up my computer. Once I was in my email, I was greeted by 10-20 emails for work. Even though I had a few rough school years I was able to pass all of my classes and got honor roll. I quickly scroll through them and found a lot of them were computer jobs or IT. A lot didn't fit me that well, I declined a lot of them and sighed with disappointment. I've been out of school for nearly two years and I only had seasonal jobs. I minimized my email and was about to bring up games, but mom popped into my mind, but this time, she was between my legs, leaning her head on my left thigh, while her left hand rubbed where my dick was. I shook my head, but it already did its damage. It hardened in that time and was poking out of my shorts. I opened the web and searched for porn while pulling my shorts and underwear down. I gripped it and started to jack off to my collection.

As I was about down, I spotted something that caught my attention, it was a female calico cat with a dock through her head. I was confused on how that got there and why I was seeing a cat when the rest are canines. I was about to close it when I read, “how to get away with it without there being a victim, free tutorial after signing.” It seemed to be too good to be true, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone, it just added to the fantasy of mom rubbing my dick, even after I closed the page and started to play games, I'm a top student, I can't put my name on anything, it will look bad on me and ruin my reputation.

After two hours of trying to play games, I growled in frustration, at the images in my mind, as I turned off the game, I could leave it well alone, I could try it on my own, I mean it kinda showed me what to do and biology and physics taught me how much force I need to put it to scramble their brain. I came up with a plan to kill two birds with one stone. I quickly Google search what I needed and where to get them, the. I wrote a list.

After dipping into my saving to get everything, looked at the clock to see that mom should be home soon. I quickly place the drug in her soup and silently thanked mom for making us switch on who cooks dinner every other day. My ear flicked to the sound of the front door open. I turned around to see mom stumbling into the house, her dress was a bit ruffled, her eyes were unfocused, but shown pride. I smiled and said as I walked up to her, “Hey mom, how was the special occasion?

She threw her purse, in an unladylike fashion, onto the couch and said, “It was fine until one of my coworkers, brought alcohol and someone poured a bottle into my drink, then my boss rubbed my ass, but I gave him a good slap. He'll think twice about doing that again.”

I nodded as I ran the calculations and the warnings, the alcohol could either cause it not to work, make it start working quicker or kill her. I couldn't back out now since if I took her soup, she might suspect something. I said as I headed to my bowl and pulled out my cell, just in the worst-case scenario, “That sound like quite the party, why don't you tell me about it at dinner.”

She nodded and hobbled over to the table, that's when I noticed that she had high heels on. I helped her into her seat and wasn't to my side before she was digging in. As I sat down, she said as she lowered her spoon, “It has an unusual flavor, what did you put into it?”

I said as I messed with mine, “I decided to do something a bit different. I added ginger, ground-up celery, a bit of chicken bouillon, and a teaspoon of soy sauce.” I looked to see that her bowl was half empty and her eyes had a glassy look to them. She looked like she was going to pass out in a matter of minutes. I gulped my soup and only tasted chicken bouillon and tomato soup. I looked over the lip of the bowl to see mom asleep in her soup. I walked over to her and sat her upright, so I could move the bowl from out underneath her. Her fur around her face was dripping tomato soup and her jaw was slightly parted. I checked her vitals to see that she was still alive. I sighed with relief and carried her into her bedroom, in case she woke up before I was done.

Once they were in, I'm laid her on the bed and slid my hand up her leg, feeling her soft combed fur. I barely reached her inner thigh when she let out a sigh, and pissed all over her bed. I wrinkled my nose at the smell and walked over to where her head laid. She had a smile across her face as if she was dreaming of something good. I debated on trying to wake her up or just put my dick in her head. I shook my head and pulled down my pants and underwear. My dick must've already known what was going to happen, a bit of pre-cum ran down the side. I lifted her head, took a deep breath and jammed it into her head, it took a bit longer than I thought it was going to. Her body twitched from the signals that were going through her body. I slowly thrust into her head and watched as her eyes open and closed.

After what seemed to be 20 minutes, I pulled out to see if there was any damage. The thing that happened was her waking up. She gripped her left ear and said a bit louder than usual, “What happened, and why can't I hear out of my left ear?”

I grew worried as I gently took her hand away to see that it looked fine, then I took my finger and pushed on it to see that it shifted out of the way. She let out a whimper as her body twitched. I sighed as I lined it back up and shoved it completely in, knowing that there won't be any permanent side effects. Her whimpering died abruptly as she lost function throughout her entire body. I looked at her face to see that she had a goofy-ass grin across her mouth. Her eyelids couldn't decide to be open or shut. I gripped her head and started thrusting harder this time. She moaned with each shift of her brain. I started to laugh at the fact that she's enjoying this as I dug my nails into her fur and jammed her head to the base and ejaculated into her brain. As I pulled out, I asked to see if she would respond to any question, “Tell me honestly, did you like that?”

She let out a giggle, then gurgled like she was a puppy again. My heart started to pound so hard, I could hear it. I yanked my dick out and started to help her stand up. Her eyes were crossed and unfocused. As soon as I let go of her arm, she fell back on the bed.

I sighed and decided that she'll sleep with me, so I can keep an eye on her. I dug in her drawers and grabbed her new clothes for the night and her brush. I turned around to see that her eyes are closed. After checking if she was alive, I lifted her dress and pulled down her panties. The stench of urine was strong, I had to keep myself from gagging, I quickly threw it into her basket and ran to the bathroom and grabbed toilet paper, if she put herself together, she would be mad that I didn't take care of her. After wiping her, and putting her panties on, I got behind her and lifted her body to pulled off her dress. I finally got a good look at her breast, they must've been D cups. I shook my head and started to brush her fur down, then I threw her shirt on and flipped her over to put on her pants, I had to resist pushing her panties aside and fucking her. I made sure to pull her tail through the hole in the back and tie it around her waist.

After she was fully dressed, I carried her to my bedroom and tucked her in, then I got ready by taking off my pant, leaving me in my shirt and underwear, then got in. I wrapped my tail around her waist, to keep her close, and felt that her tail instinctively tucked itself between her legs. I kissed her on the cheek and snuggled in for some rest while thinking that I might have broken her.

The next morning, I woke up to her holding the end off my tail, I smiled as I wiggled my tail under her nose, she let out a sneeze and sat up, her eyes were blurry, and started to look around like she was trying to get her bearings. I couldn't help but notice that her shirt got lifted in the middle of the night and her left breast was sticking out. That's when she turned to me while breathing through her nose. I was that she was going to yell at me, but she just ducked under covers and started moving around. I was confused until I felt something wet on my dick. I yanked the covers up to see mom giving me a blowjob. I snapped to get her attention and said, “Mom, are you feeling alright?”

She didn't answer, but she looked up at me and gave a small nod. Her eyes were weird looking, instead of their normal green vibrant color, they were a dull green. That's when I pushed her off and held here to where she couldn't continue. She let out a whine and said, “please, I need your cock.”

I almost lost focus on what I was doing, but I said, “hold on, I want to ask you some question before. You do know that I'm your son, and you are giving me a blowjob

She let out a huff and said as she leaned back and folded her arms, “I don't care, I can't help but crave your cock, it's the only thing on my mind.” After a few seconds, she asked while taking glances at my dick as it started to sag, “Are we done?”

I sighed and said as I got comfortable, “We’re done for now. She leaped on me and started to try to make up for the lost time. After we both came, I sat her down and started going over the rules and safety with her brain

Later that week, I'm working for home and in a video call, with my mom between my legs, giving me a blowjob. With the money that she gave me, I bought some new clothes to wear around the house. Ever since I broke her, she talked to her boss and told him that I will take over H.R, then he requested an interview and I aced it. This way I can watch mom and work at the same time. I reached down and scratched her ear. She moaned a bit, that vibrated my dick and almost made me mess up the conference. I logged off and sighed from please and relief. I looked down to see mom in a black one-piece undergarment. She looked amazing in that. I lifted her head and whispered into her ear. Go play for a bit and be up to tuck you in.” She scrambled out from underneath the desk and ran out. As I watched her naked ass and tail swish back and forth, I couldn't believe that I made her my sex slave and it felt good, I'm glad I found that ad and didn't pay for it, maybe I'll get her a playmate.


	2. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a bitch that makes my job a living hell and she needs to be taught a lesson

I sighed after typing a paragraph, it's been a few weeks since I got a job at mom's work. It's been a living hell, my supervisor is trying to get me in trouble every single day, She tells me one way and when the CEO comes, she acts like I'm doing it wrong and tells me a different way, plus she's a metaphorical bitch to my mom. She visits me with tears in her eyes a lot, but I can see that she's somehow attached to her. The door to the HR department burst open, knocking me out of my daydreams. Standing in the doorway was my supervisor, Lilly. She was an almost black cat with white around her nose and hands and was dressed in her business attire, like always. She had a black shirt, a black long skirt, rounded glasses, and she was supposed to be wearing a badge, but she didn't. She said as she looked at what I was writing, “That's it, I was expecting since I need it finished by 3, that's in an hour.”

I bit my tongue and said, “I'm working hard on it and it will be done around 3.”

She said as she turned to the door, “It better be.” After a few minutes after she slammed the door, I sighed and started typing more, until the door creaked up. I looked up to see mom poking her head in. I smiled and said, “Come on in, she not in here.” She came in and sat down between my legs. I reached down and kisses her on the top of her head, Even though I broke her, I still love her. When I noticed that her hands were trembling, I added as I lifted her head, “let me guess,  Lilly giving you a hard time and you need some release?”

She blushed and said with a nod, “Yes, I can't wait to get home, I can blow you while you work.” I nodded and position ourselves so she and my lower body were hidden by the desk, in case someone came in, but no one really comes in. As I was getting ready to type, I felt mom's moist mouth going down my shaft. I quickly inhaled and got back to work. I could feel mom moan and sighing from having my dick in her mouth.

I was able to finish it a few minutes before the deadline, but as I was sending it to the boss and zipping up my pants, Lily burst in and started yelling, “Didn't I tell you that he needed that report at 2:50, why is she here and not blowing others to keep her job?”

I don't know what came over me, I briskly walked up to her while picking up a textbook, and slammed it across the face with it. She spun from the hot and crumpled to the floor. After breathing heavy, I felt and hand on my shoulder and heard my computer go off. I dropped the book and realized what I've done. Once she wakes up, she'll tell our manager what happened and will make it seems like I just attacked her for no reason, and mom distracted her for me. I quickly walked over to my desk and read that my manager thanked me and joke about giving me Lilly's job. I turned to mom to see her about to grope her. I coughed to get her attention and got an idea by the way she whimpered as she stood up. I said in her ear as I placed my finger on her crotch, “Do you like her?

She gasped and squirmed as she started to grow wet. I took that as a yes and decided to do mom one more favor for all she did and does for me. I walked over to the door and bolted it shut, it would be bad if we had any company. I could feel mom's hungry eyes watching me as I took off my pants and underwear.

I was surprised that she had not woken up while one as dealing with things, but I gladly accepted the fact that I didn't need to hit her again. I asked mom as I kneeled next to Lilly's head, “Mom, could you lift her for me to be able to brainfuck her?” I didn't know why I didn't demand her, but it had the same outcome, she got up and rested Lilly's peaceful face on her knees. I turned her head so I had a clear shot at her cute little cat ear and quickly thrusted into her head. Her body convulsed so bad, that I thought I just went too deep and killed her, then she went limp again and the only movement from her was her chest rising and falling with each breath. I took this as a sign to continue and I fell into a rhythm of thrusts.

After a half-hour, my legs were going numb and pulled out to stretch my legs. My mom must have felt the same ways, she gently placed Lilly’s head and stood up. I walked back to see that my computer went into sleep mode. I stool the mouse to see that I had a message from one of my best friend and supervisor, saying that they will be getting rid of Lilly and the boss is going to be retiring in a year or two. I sighed, she always is looking for a way to rise through the company ranks. Then I heard something that made my blood run cold, I heard Lilly say, “Owie, my brain hurts.”

I turned around to see her clutching her head with her knees up like she was waiting for something. I slowly walked over to her and said, “Ms. Lilly, are you okay?”

She looked up at me with dull lifeless eyes and said, “I'm not sure if I okay, I can't think through this pain.”

I nodded and looked over her body, she had amazing breast for being a couple of inches shorter than me. I said as gently grabbed her hand, “Don't worry, I might know of a way to help with the pain, but we need to get you undressed.”

She said as she nodded and fumbled with her buttons, “If you say so.” I was surprised that she didn't question what it was and just went with, but I placed it under that she was desperate for relief from the pain. As she was working on her shirt, I started to remove her skirt and her panties. As I got them halfway down, I looked up to see that she was watching me with curious eyes. She already had her shirt and bra off. I would guess that her breast must have been around c cups, but they fit her perfectly. Once she was completely undressed, I said as I guided her into position, “Okay, just hold yourself at this height and If you want to,  you can close your eyes.” She nodded and was bracing herself with her arms. I shuffled to her head and thrusted into her ear again. I could feel that she slipped a little, but she was able to keep herself up. I started to fuck her skull as hard as I could, all that was coming out of her mouth was incoherent babbling. I looked to see mom licking her pussy and was already naked without my telling her. Between fucking my supervisor's head and watching mom eat her out, I was already on edge. I dug my nails in and buried myself hilt deep into her. I was surprised to see a bit of sperm leaking out of her other ear. As I was still ejaculating, I slowly pulled out to fill her head full of cum. I pulled out when I was relaxed.

I looked at her face to see the same goofy grin that mom had on when I did it to her. I walked around her to where mom was and patted her on the shoulder. She got the message and moved out of the way. I reached forward and gently tugged on her arms her head fell back and since she wasn't supporting anything. I kneeled and thrusted into her pussy. All she showed as a reaction was a moan. I said as I kept thrusting into her, “Mom, go get your brush out of my bag and bring it to me.” She stood up and walked towards where I kept my bag.

By the time she got back, I was almost finished. I thrusted faster and squeezed her breasts with her arms to make them pop out, then I ejaculated into her pussy. I pulled out of her to see that she was asleep. I took off my glasses and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. Even when I'm fucking her, she is still working me to the bone. I got started getting her presentable since it was almost time to leave work. I quickly checked if there was anything that I missed, I sighed with relief that there was nothing. I placed her on my back and unlocked the door. Mom grabbed out bag and signed out for us. We were almost out, when I heard a voice, “Hold on young man.”

I turned around to see my boss walking up to us with his badge in his hand. I quietly gulped and said, “Hello sir, is there something you need?”

He walked up and said as he signed out, “Why do you have Lilly on your shoulder, passed out?

I said as I shifted her weight, “We were getting to know each other and she fell asleep leaning against the wall. I'm going to take her to our house to get some sleep. He nodded but didn't say anything. I quickly scrambled and put her in the back seat, mom climbed in the back and started shoving her into the trunk through the back seat. After they were both in, I place a light in the trunk and closed it up, then I got in the front and drove off towards home.

As I was driving home, I could hear Lilly moaning from the trunk, my hands grew tighter on the steering wheel. I couldn't wait till we got home to see what damage we did to her.

As I was pulling into the driveway, mom was already climbing out in her one piece that I kept a spare in the trunk next to the tire and an extra pair of her business outfit. Her hair was ruffled and she had a satisfied grin like she accomplished what she wanted to do. I ask as I rolled up the window, “Did you wrap her up?” She nodded and hopped out of the car. Even though the neighbors see that on her a lot, they don't get over it, their jaws and they stop what they were doing. I ignored them and hurried to the trunk. I opened it to see she was telling the truth. Lilly was wrapped in a blanket except for her face. I looked into the trunk to feel satisfied with myself. I spent around $1,000 to give the trunk some padding for mom and others to sleep in there as we drive. I had to talk with my neighbors a lot when they see mom climbing into the trunk of the car in her pajamas. I scooped up Lilly and carried into the house.

Mom said as she took Lilly from me, “Where should we place her, master?”

I thought about and chose the one place that we haven't done anything on. I said as I entered the front room, “Let’s put her on the couch, makes more sense to wake up there instead of a stranger’s bed.”

She nodded and placed Lilly on the couch. I walked up and gently patted her on the cheek to wake her up. She groaned and whined as she opened her eyes with young interest and what looked like a hearts inside her eyes. She said as she sat up and rubbed her neck, “ Where am I?

I said as I looked up at mom, “you’re at our house. Mom could you go get her a glass of water.” She nodded and left into the kitchen.

She started sniffing around until she deduced that the smell was from my dick. She lunged at me and added as she fumbled with my pants, “I'm sorry, but I can't take it anymore, I need your cock. I'm your slave master, my life is yours to do whatever with, you can have all my money if that's what you want.”

I grabbed her hands and said, “No, you still haven't laid for all the hardships you caused me, I want you to beg as hard as you possibly can, and we'll see if I can forgive you.”

Her eyes widen with fear and more desperation. She struggled and after, she bowed her head and said between sobs, “I'm truly sorry for being a bitch to you and your mom. I have been needing to working hard and not cared about my health, for this and wanted to be promoted at your expense. Please use me how you ever wish.”

She didn't have any resistance in her hand that if I let go, she would be on her hands and knees. When I let go of her hands, she fell to her hands and knees with her tears sinking into the carpet. I pulled off the blanket to see that she didn't have her skirt on. I said as I pulled down my pants and underwear, “Mom, get in front of her and give her access to your pussy. Lilly, I want you to make mom come in your mouth before I do in yours. If you can do that then you're forgiven.” She nodded and right when I plunged into her, she lapped and sucked like her life depended on it, and in her mind it probably did. Mom was squealing more than I have ever heard from her. I placed more force into fucking Lilly. Her moaning made mom squeal even more. I dug my nails into her chubby butt and came in her just before mom screamed from her orgasm.

After I pulled out, Lilly kneeled and said with her head bowed, “I sorry I wasn't able to earn your forgiveness.”

I said as I lifted her head, “I was going to forgive you anyway, just wanted to see if you would.” She jumped up and planted a kiss on my cheek.”

After setting up the rules, what I expected from her, and all of her cards and cash, we settled down for the night, watching some tv. Lilly was wearing one of mom's one-pieces, so they matched. After a few hours, I shifted a bit to see that they both asleep on my lap. I smiled and thought about how lucky I am to have two beautiful girls as my slaves.


End file.
